The Final Brawl
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Everything has led up to this moment. Every fight, every bad guy, and even those two years away from each other. It's all up to this one moment and nothing is about to stop what is going to happen from happening. Luffy is ready and that's all he needs to know for this fight.


**Disclaimer to own any of One Piece and all its characters. With that said and done let us move onto our main event.**

* * *

It had all come to this, the final battle. Not just any normal battle however, this was the battle to decide who would take the title of Pirate King and who would end up die trying to get the same thing. The Straw Hat Pirates vs. the Blackbeard Pirates, but who was to win was the main question that made everyone hold their tongues in silence.

As both captains walked around each other, like two people would do before a duel, a thought came to the mind of Luffy that was spoken to him not too long ago.

An image came to mind and he remembered when he first met this evil man before him before his adventure at Sky Island. Then he recalled when he saw Blackbeard at Impel Down and how he told Luffy of his brother's defeat by his own dark hands. Pure and utter hatred ran through the veins of Monkey D. Luffy at that moment and it took everything he had to recall what it was going to take to win this brawl once and for all.

Thinking back to a dream he had the night before that was of a kitty and rainbows, Luffy took in a rather large amount of air and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

However, this pretty much surprised everyone there.

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

**MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**

One last deep breath was all it took to knock Blackbeard and his crew down. "**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**""! Luffy shouted with all his might before falling back onto the ground.

It was now truly over. The fight to determine who would be king and more importantly to Luffy the fight over which was better, Pie vs. Meat and meat had won at last.

* * *

**Unexpected, no? **

**Well either way this is it for this one shot and that's it for this battle. **

**You may now read over this as many times as you wish and review it if you also wish to do so.**


End file.
